


O drugiej w nocy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Wade'a budzi tłuczona filiżanka, a Peter Parker oczywiście nie mógł się nią nie skaleczyć.





	O drugiej w nocy

Obudził go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Zerwał się z kanapy i bez zastanowienia pobiegł do kuchni.

\- Peter? Wszystko w porządku?

W półmroku ledwie dostrzegał chłopaka kucającego nad potłuczoną filiżanką, którą w pośpiechu zmiatał z podłogi.

\- Jasne, idź spać.

Wade prychnął i pochylił się nad rozbitym naczyniem zagarniając jego rozbite fragmenty dłońmi.

\- Hej, dam sobie radę. Proszę, idź się położyć. Mówiłeś, że jesteś zmęczony. Nie musisz wyskakiwać z łóżka za każdym razem, kiedy udowodnię swoją ofermowatość rozbijając kubek o drugiej w nocy.

Wilson zignorował jego marudzenie i podniósł odłamki, nie zważając na to, że wbijały mu się w dłonie. Przecież się zagoją, to tylko trochę krwi. Wyrzucił wszystko do kosza, po czym podszedł do Petera, żeby sprawdzić, czy tamten się nie skaleczył. Chwycił go za ręce, zostawiając na nich przy okazji czerwone ślady.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię uwalić. Nie zaciąłeś się?

\- Wade, błagam cię. Wiem, że masz tę swoją nadludzką regenerację i w ogóle, ale weź uważaj trochę - mruknął, wyswobadzając ręce i chowając je za plecami.

\- To pod kciukiem jest do szycia, wiesz o tym.

\- Przesadzasz - odparł, odwracając się szybko i wkładając rękę pod wodę.

Odganiał od siebie myśl, że jego zachowanie jest niesamowicie dziecinne. Krew płynąca z księżycowatej, długiej i dość głębokiej szramy na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, zabarwiała wodę na jasną czerwień. Nawet nie zastanowił się nad tym, jakim cudem Wade to zauważył. On zawsze wiedział. Był jak radar na jego skaleczenia.

Najemnik nie odezwał się, nie widział w ty sensu. Po prostu wyjął nić dentystyczną z szuflady i położył ją na blacie. Ciągle zapominał, żeby zaopatrzyć się w domu w zestaw zwykłych szwów, sam ich nie potrzebował, Peter też zwykle szybko się goił. Poza tym Wade wiedział, że rana zniknie już za kilka dni. Jednak zajmowanie się Parkerem uspokajało go, a nić dentystyczna nadawała się do zszywania całkiem dobrze.

\- Idę po igły, a ty przemyj to jakimś alkoholem. Powinienem mieć coś w lodówce.

Peter oparł się o blat, trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Gdy Wade wyszedł z kuchni, Parker otworzył lodówkę i przez chwilę podziwiał jej zacną zawartość, której nie powstydziłby się żaden monopolowy. Nie znał się na tym najlepiej, sięgnął więc po butelkę, która zdawała się zawierać czystą. Odkręcił, nalał trochę na uprzednio przygotowany i złożony ręcznik papierowy i przemył ranę.

Zapiekło jak cholera.

Wade wrócił z igłą i spojrzał na dłoń Petera.

\- Nie masz gustu do alkoholu.

\- Przepraszam, nie znam się na tym za dobrze - odparł, siadając na blacie kuchennym.

Znajdował się teraz idealnie na wysokości twarzy Deadpoola, normalnie był od niego niższy niemal o głowę. Wade stanął naprzeciwko niego, uchwycił jego dłoń w swoją szorstką, pokrytą bliznami i  przyjrzał się skaleczeniu.

\- Jesteś życiowym prawiczkiem – zagadnął go, jednocześnie odkażając igły i przygotowując wszystko do zabiegu. - Zero alkoholu, fajek, krzywych akcji i innych takich. Gdyby nie to, że wymykasz się codziennie z domu, byłbyś najgrzeczniejszym chłopcem na świecie - nie krył kpiny w głosie.

Wade miał ostatnio paskudny humor, którego nic nie poprawiało.

Peter patrzył, jak ze skupieniem nawleka nić na igłę.

\- Zapomniałeś dodać, że w moim łóżku śpi sporo starszy facet. Swoją drogą właśnie zamierza zszyć mi rękę, a ja nie oponuję, choć powinienem iść z tym do szpitala. Ale nie robię tego, bo mu ufam. Nawet jeżeli inni mówią, że jest najemnikiem i nie powinienem się z nim zadawać. A może myślisz, że większość nastolatków ma takiego swojego Wade’a? Może to normalne dla mojego pokolenia? Tak jak bycie człowiekiem-pająkiem, zmutowanym superbohaterem?

Wiedział, że Wade ma kiepski nastrój, widział to doskonale pod tym jego przyklejonym uśmiechem. Mógł okłamać cały świat, ale nie jego, nie Parkera. Zdrową dłonią dotknął jego policzka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując znajomy dotyk blizn.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało?

\- Zapomniałeś dodać, że ty też śpisz z tym facetem – mruknął Wilson, unikając odpowiedzi.

\- Może lubię – parsknął, ale po chwili spoważniał i kontynuował: - Powiedz mi, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Wiem, że lubisz. – Znowu unik. O ile na co dzień Wade zbierał każdą kulę na siebie, to w normalnej konwersacji był prawdziwym mistrzem ignorowanie niewygodnych dla niego pytań. - Mogę ci nawet dokładnie powiedzieć, co lubisz w tym najbardziej - chwycił jego dłoń - Pójść po coś przeciwbólowego?

\- Wade.

\- Ale ja mówię serio, to będzie boleć jak cholera.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

Wade odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęknął przeciągle.

\- Najpierw łapa, potem pogadanka. Poza tym jest jakaś trzecia w nocy, czy Petery Parkery nie śpią w takich godzinach?

\- To zależy od tego, czy Wade’y Wilsony pozwalają im spać - odciął się.

\- Leki, na żywca, a może spróbujesz to zapić?

\- Na żywca. Na pewno nie zaboli bardziej niż ten twój przyklejony uśmiech.

Zabolało. Wade naprawdę poczuł się dotknięty.

Najpierw miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i kazać Peterowi zszyć się samemu, ale zagryzł wargi i siedział cicho. Chwycił igłę, po czym zabrał się za zszywanie rany najdelikatniej jak mógł. No dobra. Może nie do końca. Bolało, ale Parker zacisnął zęby i milczał, aż Wade nie założył ostatniego szwu. W sumie zebrały się cztery.

\- To teraz zamieniam się w słuch.

Wade spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Chodź spać – mruknął, ruszając w kierunku sypialni. - Potem znowu będziesz marudził, że się nie wyspałeś, a przecież musisz znowu gdzieś wyjeżdżać - podniósł głos na końcu, choć to wcale nie był jego zamiar.

Peter zaniemówił na chwilę.

\- Więc o to chodziło? – zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Rzeczywiście od dobrych kilku miesięcy Stark ciągle gdzieś go zabierał. Misje, treningi, ulepszanie jego stroju i tak dalej. Na początku go to ekscytowało, sam Iron Man bardzo mu imponował, ale nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten wszedł w jego życie na stałe i po kawałku zaczął mu zajmować cały wolny czas. Czas, który powinien poświęcać Wade’owi.

Zeskoczył z blatu i pobiegł do sypialni. Wade leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w ścianę. Peter patrzył na jego plecy i czuł, że te dwa metry, które ich dzielą, będą prawdziwą przeprawą, której gdzieś w środku bardzo się obawiał.

\- Nigdzie się jutro nie wybieram, wiesz?

\- Zawsze to mówisz. A koniec końców dostaję sms-a, że jedziesz. Sms-a, Peter. Masz ty za grosz jakiejś klasy?

\- Ja? A ty nie mogłeś powiedzieć, że coś ci się nie podoba, tylko chodzisz jak struty cały czas i zbywasz mnie jakimiś tandetnymi żartami, zamiast ze mną pogadać?

\- Bo się z tego cieszysz.

\- Pewnie - warknął stając w progu sypialni. - Tak bardzo mi na rękę, że nie mam życia przez Starka. O niczym innym nie marzę. Fakt, na początku sprawiało mi to radość, teraz często jestem zmęczony, ale wolę czasem jechać z nim niż wrócić do domu i znosić tę ciszę między nami. Przecież pytałem cię już tyle razy, co się dzieje, a ty nic mi nie chcesz mówić, jakbym nie był nawet warty jakiegoś wytłumaczenia.

\- Bo wiem, że to lepiej, żebyś spędzał czas z nimi niż ze mną – mruknął, nakrywając głowę poduszką.

Peter usiadł na brzegu łóżka i dotknął lekko dłonią jego ramienia, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go w szyję.

\- Pozwól, że sam będę oceniał, z kim lepiej, żebym spędzał czas.

\- Wybrałeś mordercę zamiast Avengersów. Masz tam wszystko, kupę pieniędzy, świetny sprzęt…

\- Ten morderca, w przeciwieństwie do tamtych gości z kupą pieniędzy, tylko na mnie spojrzy i już wie, jak się czuję. Poprawia mi nastrój samym faktem istnienia. Potrafi wstać w środku nocy, żeby opatrzyć mi rękę. Potrzebuję go milion razy bardziej niż ich wszystkich razem wziętych, bo to dzięki niemu potrafię być tym, kim jestem. I przy nim mogę zrzucić wszystkie maski i przestać udawać, że jestem silniejszy niż w rzeczywistości - mówił, głaszcząc go delikatnie po pooranych bliznami plecach.

Wade odwrócił się do niego i zagarnął go ramieniem do siebie, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

\- Jak dłoń?

\- Jak dłoń? Tylko tyle powiesz?

Wilson parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry, przecież to wiesz.

\- Raz na jakiś czas mógłbyś mi jednak powiedzieć coś miłego.

Wade przewrócił oczami, puścił go i podparł się na łokciu.

\- No nie mów mi, że tekst „Ja. Ty. Teraz.” już nie działa?

\- Może coś bardziej romantycznego?

\- Ja. Ty. Łóżko. Teraz?

\- Wade.

\- Ja. Ty. Gwiazdy. Łóżko. Wciąż teraz?

Parker zaśmiał się, ale w końcu go pocałował.

\- Dobra, wygrałeś.

Usta Wade’a rozciągnęły się w zwycięskim uśmiechu. Lubił tak wygrywać.


End file.
